In some circumstances, it is desirable for a seal to function for as long as possible before needing replacement (e.g., have a long maintenance interval). For example, a typical target may be hundreds or thousands of hours of operation. Throughout these run-hours, the seal may wear down in the radial direction. To compensate for the radial wear, the seal may be split into one or more ring segments, allowing pressure to expand the ring segments outward and maintain sealing contact with the cylinder wall in spite of material removed via wear. For example, the total circumferential arc length of the resulting gaps between ring segments opens by 2*pi*ΔR, where ΔR is the radial wear of the seal. With a self-lubricating material being used for the seal, in which wear rates can be relatively high, the gap opens by an amount that results in an unacceptable leakage flow. This leakage limits the performance, and thus effective operating life, of the seal.